Abandoned London
by DaughterofAbyss
Summary: Allen is sent to the country side when his home in London is bombed during the beginnings of a war. Now having to stay with his estranged uncle, Allen will see a world he never knew and make some new friends along the way.


**Any time you come across** _ **Allen Walker: Leaving London**_ **it means that was one page length of writing as I wrote this out to be more like a book.**

 ** _Chapter One: Uncle Neah_**

 ** _"_** ** _P-taff_** **sounds of a handgun could be heard around the city. Overshadowed only by the voomp and boom of the missiles falling onto the streets of London, Ladies and Gentlemen. We are now moving to a safer destination outside the city. I, Richard H. Mantel, shall continue to give you live updates to the war above our cities. …"**

 **Turning the radio off a young boy of thirteen sat back in his seat. The windows to the train were rolled down allowing fresh air to enter the car and sweeping many of the passengers' hair away from their faces. The car was filled with many children who were being shipped out into the countryside. Their parent thought that if they were in the country they would have a better chance of surviving the war.**

 **In the third car from the back sat a boy of nearly fourteen years with cotton blonde hair holding only a suitcase and a note. The suite case held all that the boy would need to make it to his Uncle's place out in the country. The note he held read, "** **To my dear brother: Please, accept my apologies for not notifying you sooner on how I've been doing for the last several years. I am now sending my son, your nephew, Allen Walker to stay out in the country side where it is safer during this time of war. I will be in contact with you soon. My regards, Mana Walker."**

 **This would be the first time Allen would meet his uncle and he hoped that Neah wouldn't turn him away. Allen had nowhere else to turn to if his uncle did not take him in. Allen decided to place the note in a safe place on the inside of his coat. Allen allowed a yawn to escape his lips.**

 ** _Allen Walker: Leaving London_**

 **Early that morning Allen had been sleeping quite peacefully in his single bed. Suddenly after a loud booming sound erupted outside Allen found himself lying on the floor covered in blankets, toys, and trinkets from his room.**

 **In an instance Allen was face to face with his father, Mana Walker, looking into his scared eyes. Mana checked Allen over making sure there wasn't any serious damage done to his young son. This allowed Allen to look at the mess his normally clean room was in. Bookshelves were lying on or against things they shouldn't be; the books on their shelves were all over the room making hills of leather bindings; and the things that were not attached to the floor were also displaced.**

 **Once they were done Mana pulled Allen to his feet. "My son, we must get you out of the city. Your Uncle will take care of you." The man propelled Allen down the hall way of their house. They walked briskly passed the kitchen and living to Mana's master bedroom on the other side of the house. Upon entering Mana let go of Allen's hand. He rushed over to his bed and dropped to his knees. Reaching underneath his father pulled out a suite case.**

 **Setting the suite case upon the bed Mana began to fill it with items and clothing. Taking only a couple of minutes to finish Mana then grabbed Allen by the hand again, guiding the both them out of the house this time.**

 **When they reached the outside the two saw how bad the damage from the earlier explosion had really been. The bodies of people who had gotten up early to go to work were laying in pieces across the ground or buried half under the rubble of collapsed buildings. Looking around Allen saw that the house next to theirs had completely collapsed.**

 **** ** _Allen Walker: Leaving London_**

 **This brought tears to Allen's eyes as he had been friends with the young son and daughter of the Krambell family. The boy was about Allen's age. He had had dark hair like the chocolates his father brought home when he traveled to India and his eyes were just a tad bit lighter in color. His friend's name was Narien and he'd been training to become a doctor.**

 **Allen had also been friends with Narien's sister Mina. Narien had wanted to become a doctor to help cure her of a disease she had inherited from their mother who had passed away the year before. She had been kind to Allen as Mina offered to help him with his homework when Mana was gone.**  
 **Mana seemed to like her as well. Whenever he left to visit some person in another country or stayed late after work he asked her to keep an eye on his son. Allen didn't mind it at all as he thought of her like an older sister and Narien like a brother.**

 **Now with the house as it was Allen only had the vaguest of hopes that they had survived this. Feeling a tug on his hand Allen followed his father through the city streets avoiding as much of the debris and bloody gore as they could. They sometimes came upon areas where a bomb had created so much debris that they had to turn around and take one of the routes that they had passed by to get through.**

 **After making it across the maze the city of London had become Allen realized that they were now heading in the same direction many other families and survivors were heading. Looking ahead he saw that a crowd was forming in front of the train station.**

 **The train staff seemed to be getting as many of the trains running as they could as people loaded them down. As Mana and Allen pushed through the crowd he noticed that the trains were not filled with any men except for the train's conductors. They were packed with small children and young kids. There**

 ** _Allen Walker: Leaving London_**

 **were a few women but the majority was children many of whom were crying and screaming to be with their mothers and fathers.**

 **Suddenly Allen was made to stop as he ran into Mana who had turned around looking at him. Mana handed Allen the suite case and a letter. Then without giving Allen a chance to stop him, his father gave him a brief hug. Whispering in Allen's ear the words he seldom heard spoken aloud by his father he was then pushed back. And without being able to stop his momentum Allen was hurriedly shoved onto one of the awaiting trains. The moment he was aboard he felt the train start moving.**

 **Pushing and shoving his way through the crow of children Allen was able to make it to a window before they fully left the station. Looking out Allen couldn't find his father's face in the mix of people trying to get as many children abroad before the train took off.**

 **Miles and miles later after the train was far outside of any of the big cities they made their first stop. Several children were then guided off the train into the arms of their relatives. When they were finished the train started up again and continued down the line. This was the pattern that continued on and on as they traveled further and further away.**

 **Allen had been on this train for about a week as they stopped and dropped off children. One of the conductors had even begun to pass out food for the kids that had to stay on at each stop. The conductor was a man German man who Allen had seen a couple times when his went to greet his father at the train station. If Allen remembered correctly his name was Reever Walheim or some such.** ****

 **** ** _Allen Walker: Leaving London_**

 **As they traveled Allen was able to get to know Reever better as well as see sights that he had never seen before as he was a city borne. It amazed him to see how much land there was that animals such as cows and sheep grazed on. Or just land that no one touched as it became more and more forested.**

 **Now a week after he had been forced to leave London without an explanation Allen was finally able to leave the train.** ** _Allen? Allen…Allen!_** **Allen turns around hearing someone calling his name. And there jogging toward him is Reever. "Allen!** ** _Huff_** **I'm glad that I** ** _hff_** **caught up with you," Reever said as he panted from the exercise.**

 **"Mana hoped that he'd be able to get in touch with your Uncle before you arrived so he could pick you up but… It doesn't seem like he has." Allen stared at the conductor for a moment, "Are you saying that you've met my uncle Neah before?" Allen set down the suite case to rub the back of his head sheepishly, "Um... I'm sorry that was… ah... bit rude of me. But might I inquire on what he looks like. You see my father, Mana, never showed me any picture of him nor talked much about his brother."**

 **Reever smiled and gave an awkward shrug, "Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were his son and not Mana's for how much you look like him. Just look in a mirror and you'll know what to look for Allen." As suddenly as Mana had hugged him Reever was just the same. The hug only lasted about three seconds before Allen was let go. "Here. If you're still unsure I made a small map to show you where he lives." That when Reever handed Allen a small scrap of paper.**

 **With a smile on his face the conductor boarded the train and Allen looked down at his hand with the map. Picking up his suite case he decided to test how well Reever's map was drawn. Allen began to walk over to the lower half of the station when he was bumped into.**

 ** _Allen Walker: Leaving London_**

 **The person who bumped into Allen was only a little girl, who when he took a closer look was only eight or nine years old. Her hair was pulled up into two ponytails and she was wearing a pretty light green dress. The dress' style was one Allen was not familiar with as it hung loosely around her center and on one side near the neck were braided buttons.**

 **Before looking her over anymore Allen bent down and helps the little girl stand back up. He then lowered himself to her eye level and dusted her off. "You know little girls shouldn't be running around without someone with them." It was a statement that Allen said while looking around to see if she had any companions, "May I ask what your name is, young Miss?"**

 **"…" Not receiving an answer Allen looked at the little girl finally seeing that she was not English. From her skin tone and facial features he guessed that she had to be Asian. At least from his father's descriptions of what Asian people looked like.**

 **Sighing, Allen smiled at the girl to show that he wasn't a bad person when he was suddenly thrown back. Allen landed on his back while his suite case toppled over. Sitting up he found what the cause for his sudden fall was. A boy about a year two older than Allen was standing next to the little girl. He was whispering to her in a language Allen had never heard before, but Allen guessed that they probably knew each other as he had the same skin color and facial features as the girl.**

 **Shaking his head Allen was about to get up when the boy came over to him. "I'm sorry about that. She run off… I look for her." The boy's English was a bit fragmented but Allen got his point. He held out his hand to which Allen happily accepted. Allen smiled showing that there were no hard feelings. "Is she related to you?"**

 ** _Allen Walker: Leaving London_**

 **The boy took a moment to understand then nodded, "Maa, Maa. I mean... Yes she…sister. I thank you…find her." Allen continued to smile and nodded his head. "Well, I hate to be rude but I must be going."**

 **With that said Allen parted ways with the two Asian kids and made his way out of the station. Looking around the street Allen found that the only other buildings were an Inn, a small restaurant, and a stable. Though Allen was grateful that Reever had given him the small map he could help but be sad. He had lost track of the scrap of paper when the two kids had entered the scene. Well more when the boy had thrown him on his back and Allen had dropped the paper.**

 **Deciding to try his luck Allen walked over to the small Inn in hope that someone who worked there knew his uncle or where he lived. Entering the Inn Allen smelled a strong perfume. The smell was something that reminded him of floral but didn't have the earthy smell that occupancies a flower. No this smell was floral but only just that. This in Allen's mind meant that it was a fake scent created by some company whether the company was well known or not Allen didn't know.**

 **When Allen smelled a scent as fake as this he remembers when his father and he had to pass through the shadier part of London to visit a friend of his father. The man was named Cross Marian and he was usually found around the brothel houses. The man was famous with the ladies and equally infamous with the men that were left scorned by the women.**

 **As not to be rude Allen made sure to keep his hand by his sides, but the smell he knew would give many unsuspecting visitors a headache. And much to his displeasure Allen knew he'd end up with one before he was able to leave with the information he wanted.**

 ** _Allen Walker: Leaving London_**

 **Looking around Allen made a beeline for the counter where a young girl stood watching the counter. She was the ideal type of person that the country image was derived from with her twin braids of brunette hair on either side of her head. She had a sweet oval face that held cheek full of freckles and a small nose that was holding up a large pair of spectacles. From this distance Allen was able to make out what color her eyes were with the glint from the glasses.**

 **Continuing with his inspection Allen could guess that they girl probably weighed no more than a hundred pounds or so as she was quite small and petite in size. Now looking at the clothes she wore he smirk as it would be what most men thought female wore in the country. A plain blue dress that didn't fit very well on her being a size or two too big. Around the waist she had tied a blue bow, though it was a couple shades light than the dress.**

 **Finally making it to the counter, he politely asked, "Miss, my name is Allen Walker and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" The girl seemed flustered that he would come up and talk to her even though she was at the counter. Allen was still unable to see her eye color due to the glinting of the glasses. "Oh..? A-ah! M-my name-e is Lou Fae Williamson, but you can just c-c-call me-e Lou Fae."**

 **Lou Faye's face started to turn a light shade of red, Allen mused that it reminded him of the prim rose garden Narien and his sister had had in the backyard of their house. Allen though did not show what he thought of her sweet flushings instead said, "I've just arrived here and I was hoping to find some one that would be kind enough to direct me to my uncle's house. His name is…"**

 ** _Allen Walker: Leaving London_**

 **"Neah Campbell?!" She stated, then continued, "M-my apologies. Y-you just look so m-uch like him-m that I a-almos-tt thought you were-e him." Allen was a bit stunned by Lou Faye's outburst but remembered what Reever had said of him looking like his uncle. "Oh! So you know him. Would you be so kind as to tell me where he might live Lou Faye?"**

 **Lou Faye then opened a cabinet that was hidden below the counter and took out a sheet of paper and an ink well. With the feature pen that had lain unnoticed on the counter just a moment ago, Lou Faye then started to transcribe something onto the page. When she was done she placed the pen and ink well off to the side. Finally moving the page in front of Allen he was now looking at a map.**

 **"This should get you to Mr. Campbell's place. I hope make it there before dark, though, because the wood can get dangerous after the sun sets," Lou Faye gives Allen a smile as he takes the page. Thanking her for the help Allen turns around and exists the Inn. Making his way to the road Allen begins again to make his way to his uncle's place.**

 **When Allen had gotten off the train he was sure it had been about mid-day and now here he was walking to a place he'd never been and meeting an uncle he'd never met. Allen now hoped that Lou Faye's map was correct as the sun was beginning to set. His pants were ruined as they were caked in mud and leaves. He'd began with the meager hope his uncle lived a little ways down the road from the station but after walking several miles and looking at the map he wasn't so sure about this.**

 **At one of the cross roads the map had told him to take a right, which he did, and now he was climbing a hill. Or was it a forest. Allen didn't know because he was walking uphill and he was surrounded by what he called a forest of trees.**

 ** _Allen Walker: Leaving London_**

 **He'd taken several breaks to catch his breath as he climbed but that did nothing for how heavy the suite case seemed to be getting. Allen knew that it was an illusion created by how tired he was. Allen almost believed he'd faint before he made it to wherever he was being lead. "Well, it can't get much worse." And that's when it started raining.**

 **The rain continued to pour down as Allen continued to climb the uphill forest. He was soaked through and a chill had begun to set in. He was sure that the sun had set nearly an hour ago, which Lou Faye had warned him about. Allen trekked further up the hill when suddenly the line of trees that had surrounded him was gone. Lying out in front of him was a hill top home. The house was three stories tall and placed in the center of the clearing.**

 **Allen almost fainted then and there just from being able to find a man-made structure so deep in the woods. He knew, though, that if he fainted now he would not get back up again. And it was still raining which would likely give him hypothermia. Shivering and exhausted Allen made his way over to the house. Once he was on the porch out of the rain his shivering increased due to how chilly it was here.**

 **He walked up to the door and set his suite case down next to him. Rubbing his arms for a little warmth Allen then raised one hand and knocked on the door. Waiting a few minutes Allen knocked again feeling that his rain soaked clothes had begun to cool faster than his body; thus, making him shivers even more.**

 ** _Allen Walker: Leaving London_**

 **It took him knocking three times before anyone opened the door. When it did open Allen thought that he was being tricked or that he was looking in a mirror. Except that the mirror image was taller than him and it had brunette hair instead of his cotton blonde hair. The person on the other side of the door seemed just as surprised to see him.**

 **Allen was beginning to feel dizzy and his vision had begun to go black at the edges. Shaking his head Allen looked at the man in front of him. "Allen?! W-what..?" But before the man Allen assumed was his Uncle Neah could say any more he fainted. The blackness in his vision had won out over his conscious mind. His body needed to rest from all that had happened in the last several weeks.**

I want to know what everyone thinks of this idea for a story. Write a comment for me on the Review board.


End file.
